The Story (History)
__TOC__ Prologue London, 2038. Finally, the war risking the fate of human race begins. The Hellgate of Chaos has been summoned by the demons to Earth. Under the ruthless attacks from the demons,the human race fell down. And it fell hard. Everything was changed by that day's battle. As the dark era continues, and the world is full of horror and fear, the mankind begins to prepare for their future as they face their downfall as a race. Mankind's desire for hope was even more increased in the dark times while the heroes gathered in London found ways to counterattack. How to move without letting the demons know... How to create weapons that can penetrate the demonic defense lines... How to use the forgotten force of magic... How to defeat the demons and destroy the Hellgate... Finally, in 2038, the war against demons begins in London, as the human race risks its fate. Remember the dead! Omen of Demons Infiltrating the world under darkness. In the deep darkness, a great number of demons gathered in circle toward the center. The group of demons in the center were the advanced units, which have received specific missions. The gathered demons tried to attract dark forces in order to grant physical form to their advance units. The necessity of having physical form to ascent to the earth was an annoyance, but it was not a hard task for them. In fact, the thought of seizing the world they had coveted for hundreds of years made it a pleasant task. This small and clandestine plan of the demons has slowly started hundreds of years ago. Between the belief and unbelief of mankind, the first demons barely reached out their gooey tongues escaping the keen surveillance of religion. However, after the first demon succeeded in entering the human world, their numbers grew to dozens and hundreds. The demons secretly approached the center of the ancient force in the human world. Here, they carried out blood rituals to create a gate that will allow free connection with the human world. The burning gigantic gate of hell. The Hellgate. London, 2020 October 13 2020 - Growing fear and horror. The Metropolitan Police Force of London has been experiencing difficulties due to the consecutive incidents that happened recently. The police department received ceaseless phone calls on the brutal assaults and disappearance incidents every single day. However, since the culprit left no other clue except the evidence of brutal methods, the police were helpless. The victims' age varied from 7 to 83. There were 42 registered report of disappearance. Eventually, the citizens started to blame the police. To calm down the public, Ainsworth, the Chief Commander and Goddard, the Commander of SO12 and Skeffington, the Commander of SO13 held a joint press conference. "We are doing our best for the safe return of the missing citizens. The Metropolitan Police Force of London has received full cooperation from the commando and anti-terror forces. We have found a clue, and so we are expecting to find solutions to all cases." However, the stiff look in Ainsworth's face remained unchanged throughout the entire press conference. October 17 2020 All broadcasting stations in London reporting the processes of the Police Forces, indignantly delivered a news. Early in the morning, the corpse of Brian Baker, the Metropolitan police officer, was found at the Covent Garden area, London. The deceased Officer Baker was sent upon receiving a report on wandering mysterious wild animals. The First Battle Not a single citizen of London imagined that these events were acts of demons. In fact no one had a clue until the demon advance units opened 6 new gates. Again, the movements of demons were very hidden and clever.Through the gates created by the demon advance unit, stronger demons were able to enter the human world. Consequently, cases about wild animal attacks were continuously reported to the police. Since the descriptions of the animals were extremely odd, the police decided to search the site along with SO12 and SO13 commando units. Upon arrival, they fell into a great confusion. They witnessed the extraordinary animals that were unaffected by the small arms. But could those be even called as 'animals'? The Chief Commissioner immediately requested for support from the army after observing such 'creatures'. And his decision was right. Although those were in small numbers and weren't moving, 'real animals' escaping the zoo could cause unimaginable damage once they start to go on rampage. Army troops arrived upon Chief Commissioner's request, and a patrol team was dispatched to grasp the situations. As the troops established a broader blockade zone for the safety of the citizens, reporters from the press gathered. The confrontation of the animals and the military and police continued throughout the day. Dozens of soldiers and policemen were killed or wounded by animal attacks. Eventually, the British Army brought in stronger weapons. As tanks and helicopters moved to the center of London, world's attention was focused to London. The Prime Minister explained the current situation to the citizens and the world through live broadcasting as the military attacks against the 'extraordinary animals' began. Killing one among the group using a rocketgun, the army gained confidence that they can eliminate the threats. However, another significant decision was made by the British Parliament just before the attack. The assertion that identification of the animal can only remove the fundamental cause of the threat has been accepted. After receiving the order: "capture one among the group alive", the secret intelligence agents swiftly carried out their tasks, without knowing the consequences of such actions… Sensing crisis of attack from humans, the demons expanded the gates by sacrificing themselves. Hellrift The Feast of Demons The Hellgate has been summoned by the demons to earth. With the ruthless attacks from the demons, this was like Hell. In fact, this WAS Hell itself. As the entrance of the Hellrift expanded with the self-destructed corpses of the advance unit, countless demons rushed out through the red opening. Swinging fire swords and threatening obsidian weapons, the demons insanely rushed toward the military and police. The military and police, who were preparing to withdraw, quickly returned to their positions as they started countermeasures using all the available weapons. Rocket explosions and tank fire raged all over as the combat planes dropped bombs. Many demons were killed by the military surrounding the Hellrift but the losses of military and police force grew as well. London's citizens who were watching televisions fell into extreme fear. Reporters covering the battles between the army and the animals delivered the crisis to the world. With this, London turned into chaos with crowds trying to escape the city. Amidst the evacuees were ceaseless cries of children who lost their parents. Downtown of London was full of vehicles trying to move here and there, along with the police blowing their whistles to control them. In a while, the noises turned into cries pleading for their lives. The Hellgate was like a wound that blood would not stop. Just like the dark-red blood gushing out from a deeply cut wound, groups of dark demons surged through the Hellrift. After less than one day, London became the bog of chaos and blood. Far from being healed, the situation worsened and became uncontrollable. Eventually, the army started to discuss the use of nuclear weapons as their final measure. Advent of the Heroes Templar, Hunter, Cabalist, and The Defeat It was then when the Templars emerged from the fires of destruction. Emerging from the fires of destruction, they were wearing armors from the medieval times. They rapidly advanced toward the demons as if they didn't know the graveness of the situation. In their hands were only antiquated swords which one could find in museums. The military and police, who were dealing with the casualties were about to shout at them to keep distance. However, nobody was able to say the next word. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. The flourished sword emitted red lights of sanctity. The newly introduced mysterious weapon penetrated the vortex of the demons.The knights wearing the medieval armors calmly defeated the demons. London citizens gave them ceaseless applause and cheer. The British Parliament requested a joint battle line to the unexpected saviors. Patrick Sumerisle, the Templar Commander, gladly accepted the government's request. Yet, the army could not completely trust the unidentified saviors. As the battle with the demons continued, the army's skepticism deepened, arousing conflict between the army and the Templars. In the meantime, the Templars continued their battle against the demons under the lead of Commander Sumerisle. Using the traditional methods handed down from the ancestors to make weapons, they carried out joint operations with other government organizations that are able to fight against the demons. Among them were the secret intelligence agents and anti-terror commandos. Although the secret intelligence agents did not have a specific hierarchic structure, they followed the lead of agent Lyra Darius, who received the most respect among them. There was no available information about the secret intelligence agents. Nobody was even aware of the number of agents in operation. However, their way of secret high-technology skills and precise skills caught people's attention. This accounted for their description as Hunters, which meant 'demon hunters'. One day, while the battle of the Templars and Hunters against demons continued, a dissected corpse of a demon was found in downtown of London. With this incident, rumors about the Cabalists who use dark forces spreaded. However, nobody really bothered to confirm the truth behind those rumors. The forces of Templars and Hunters were insufficient to kill all the demons. So they decided to abandon the London grounds to save most number of lives possible. Citizens were evacuated to the underground shelters. The Great Sacrifice The Great Sacrifice, The great battle in 2020 on Halloween Eve. While making plans to evacuate the people to the underground, the Templars realized the cunning sides of the demons. The demons were actually attacking only those who were threats to them. Since the military and police were not a match to them, the demons were focusing their attacks on the Templars. Thus, if the demons noticed the Templars' evacuation plan, both the lives of Templars and people would be at stake. So the Templars decided to abandon their honor. They thought that when demons no longer consider them as threats by being completely eliminated, the remaining mankind can be saved. Abandoning honor and hiding from the enemies were a great disgrace to the Templars. However, the Cabalists started to plan on ways to turn the demons' eyes away by studying the writings of their ancestors. Hunters, however, were against this plan. With the army from hell on earth, as the Hellgate opened, it was evident that Templars' plan would bring great sacrifices. The chances of success seemed low as well. However, as long as their sacrifices can save the human race and turn the demons' eyes away from the basement, the Templars firmly believed that the remaining Templars can find a way to close the Hellgate. With the conflict of opinions from the Hunters and Templars, the council of war lasted for a long period. Finally came the doom's day, Halloween. Templars fought against the demons day and night. Meanwhile, the Hunters evacuated the humans to the underground. Corpse of Templars and demons piled up around the Hellrift. The red taints of blood sinking into the cold grounds seemed as if it would never disappear. Mankind would never forget this day no matter how much time passes. Courage and Sacrifice These two words burned hotter than the sun amidst the night sky of London. The Templars willingly jumped into hell, for the sake of the living. The seemingly endless battle was finally over with the complete annihilation of the Templars. Fortunately, the theory of the Cabalists was perfectly correct. The demons believed that the threats of mankind vanished since there were lots of Templars killed. That was the incident from 2020. Overcoming the fatal threat of existence, the survivors lived day by day, hiding in the underground of the gradually decomposing city for 18 years. Although the grounds were completely dominated by the demons, the hope of sending the demons back to hell never faded. They had a firm belief that mankind can see the sun again once they are equipped with weapons and heroes, and once they close the Hellgate. This was their only meaning in life and existence. Fight for the living!